


Удачная охота

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Во время королевской охоты Первый маршал и его верный оруженосец решают уединиться.
Relationships: Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Удачная охота

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 для команды ОЭ.   
> Беты Elten R (Elletrin) и melissakora, спасибо им.   
> По заявке: "Первый маршал с оруженосцем в каком-нибудь лесу на королевской охоте. По ходу дела Ричард (случайно, так получилось) стреляет "не в того зверя" — какого-нибудь достойного Человека Чести. Алва — единственный свидетель. Дальнейшие действия монсеньора. Можно юмор, можно всерьёз".   
> Заявка выполнена не точно.

Вдали протяжно взвизгнул рожок, залаяли гончие, взяв след подранка. Самое интересное сейчас происходило к востоку от Ирисового брода. Подзадоривая друг друга, разгоряченные всадники и смешливые всадницы устремились на зов егеря. Однако погоней были увлечены далеко не все: придворные, кто вдвоем, кто поодиночке, отделялись от основной кавалькады, чтобы пообщаться в более тесном кругу, обсудить последние сплетни или просто пофлиртовать на лоне природы. 

Рокэ придержал Моро, желая немного отстать, а потом и вовсе свернул в ракитовые заросли. Он не оглядывался, и без того зная, что Дик следует за ним, — слышал, как хлесткие прутики ударяли по сапогам Дика, знакомо позвякивала упряжь Соны, шелестели потревоженные листья. Рокэ не успел пригнуться — случайная ветка дернула пряди на макушке, сорвав некрепко завязанную ленту. Он тряхнул освобожденными волосами, сощурился на полуденное солнце. Жаркий взгляд почти осязаемо скользнул по спине, Рокэ свел лопатки, разогнав приятный озноб, и быстро обернулся. Пойманный с поличным Дик предсказуемо сделал вид, что смотрит под копыта лошади. Рокэ усмехнулся. Чтобы застигнуть того за откровенным проявлением чувств, требовалась незаурядная выдержка и чутье заядлого охотника. 

Моро вывел их к ручью, пробивавшемуся среди камней в тени старых вишен. Рокэ спешился, позволил коню напиться и набросил уздечку на торчащий сук. Дик поступил с Соной так же, и они с Рокэ, не сговариваясь, отошли вниз по течению. 

— Мы не присоединимся к королевской свите? — спросил Дик, глядя чуть в сторону. 

— Тебе так хочется погонять оленей? — Рокэ растер между пальцев остро пахнущий листок. 

— Нет, — Дик скованным жестом убрал волосы со лба, отчего русые вихры заиграли на солнце. 

— Вот и я подумал, что это время можно провести куда приятнее, — Рокэ в несколько шагов пересек разделявшее их пространство, заступив Дику дорогу. 

Тот весь подобрался, прижав локти к бокам. Рокэ погладил напрягшееся предплечье, скользнул ладонью по угловатому плечу, легко тронул кожу над шейным платком.

— Нас ведь могут увидеть, — обеспокоенный взгляд Дика метнулся вверх, к виднеющемуся в просветах ветвей небу.

— Смущаешься птичек? — Рокэ обнял его вокруг пояса, притянув к себе. Другая рука тем временем щекотала тыльную сторону шеи. Рокэ вобрал еле ощутимый запах не знавших фиксатуара волос и насмешливо добавил: — Или боишься гнева Создателева? 

— Нет, — Дик рвано выдохнул, потер зарозовевшую скулу. — Нет, я просто... 

Очевидно, Дик не знал и сам, что именно он «просто», поскольку за этим многообещающим началом последовала пауза. Рокэ выручил его из неловкого положения, накрыв поцелуем разомкнутые губы. Из-под полуопущенных век он следил, как лицо Дика гуще заливается краской, трепещут светлые ресницы. Воплощенная невинность обмирала, смущалась, но даже не пыталась воспротивиться натиску соблазнителя. Рокэ провел языком по внутренней кромке зубов Дика, и тот, тихо всхлипнув, вжался в его бедро пахом. Возбужденный член опалил сквозь бархат штанов, ладони вцепились в плечи Рокэ, короткие ногти царапнули спину через колет и рубашку. 

Внутри Рокэ будто прорезалось что-то темное. Эта игра не надоедала ему никогда. Робость и недоверие Дика, сменяющиеся искренним желанием, стоило проявить немного упорства; вечный страх показать, что ему тоже хочется, едва ли не сильнее, чем самому Рокэ; скромность и стыд, через которые тот переступал на пути к удовольствию. 

Рокэ сперва и сам не заметил, как купился на потупленные глазки. Распознав в себе первые признаки симпатии, он принялся с четырехкратным усердием изводить Дика, беситься, разубеждать себя, воскрешая в памяти ошибки молодости, но, несмотря ни на что, увязал в новой ловушке все глубже и глубже. Рокэ еще могли бы отрезвить фальшь или лицемерие, вот только в Дике этого не было, сколько он ни искал. 

Сминая ткань, Рокэ вдавил кончики пальцев ему между ягодиц, провел вверх-вниз, напоминая о прошлом вечере. Вчера он завалил Дика на подушки и, разведя его согнутые в коленях ноги, при помощи языка сначала довел того, беззащитного, до крика, а потом и до исступленных просьб наконец-то дать ему кончить. И теперь Дик совершенно забылся, прогнул поясницу, подставляясь под ласку. Рокэ толкнул его к ближайшему дереву, впечатал лопатками в шершавую кору и потянул завязки штанов. Ладонь сомкнулась вокруг налитого члена, большой палец размазал по головке каплю выступившей смазки. Дик подался вперед, приподнял ногу, потерся о бедро Рокэ, безмолвно прося о большем. 

— Уже не смущаешься? — Рокэ попытался поймать его взгляд. 

Вместо ответа Дик лишь крепче сжал его плечи. Рокэ нащупал в кармане крошечный флакон с ароматическим маслом, отстранился и твердо развернул Дика лицом к широкому стволу. Тяжелый бархат опал на лодыжки, обнажив худые бедра и аккуратные полушария, которых никогда не касалось солнце. Рокэ глянул на нежно-пунцовую щеку, краешек полыхающего уха, в сравнении с которыми молочно-белая кожа там, внизу, казалась вызывающе нетронутой. Захотелось расцветить ее шлепками, следами от поцелуев, но это не сейчас. Разве только удастся смутить Дика до такой степени, чтобы румянец дополз и туда... 

Рокэ освободил ноющий от желания член, отвинтил крышку флакона и, вылив немного масла на ладонь, провел ею от перевитого жилками основания до чувствительной головки. Затем развел ягодицы Дика, несколько мгновений полюбовался, прислушиваясь к тому, как Дик стоит, затаив дыхание, мазнул по зажатому отверстию. Под его пальцами Дик привычно расслабился, и Рокэ, больше не медля, погрузился в жаркую глубину, обхватившую его тесно, словно вторая кожа. Дик втянул воздух сквозь зубы, Рокэ качнулся вперед-назад, выбирая наиболее удачное положение. Его рука горстью накрыла член Дика — не хватало еще, чтобы тот оцарапался о кору. Рокэ навалился, прижался щекой к пушистому затылку. Затуманенный взгляд скользнул по буйной зелени. На миг Рокэ решил, что у него разыгралось воображение, но, снова глянув между ветвей дальней вишни, он понял: ало-золотой рукав ему отнюдь не померещился. 

За ними наблюдали. Причем весьма бездарно. 

— Дикон, — шепнул Рокэ, — что бы сказал какой-нибудь достойный Человек Чести, увидь он тебя сейчас? 

***

— Дикон, — шепот Рокэ ожег ему ухо, — что бы сказал какой-нибудь достойный Человек Чести, увидь он тебя сейчас? 

Дик был уверен, что ничего хорошего. Как наяву ему представился мягкий укор в глазах эра Августа, печальное личико Катари, презрительно поджатые губы матушки... Все они считали гайифскую любовь грехом. Наследник Приддов поплатился за это жизнью, наверняка родичи Дика тоже пожелают смыть позор кровью. Сердце тронул холодок вины, но тут Рокэ резко толкнулся, выбив из груди Дика весь воздух, а из головы — все мысли. 

— Наверное, что ты совсем потерял стыд. 

Жар с лица расплылся по шее и ключицам, щипнул за болезненно твердые соски, потек под ребрами, заставив что-то в животе скрутиться тугой спиралью. Навстречу этому чувству снизу, оттуда, где член Рокэ с каждым новым движением задевал сладкую точку у него внутри, поднималось нечто такое же обжигающее. 

— Утратил понятие о чести. 

Слова вливались в звонко пустую голову, расплескивались между висков, разносились с загустевшей кровью, заполняя собой всего Дика. Они были правильными — именно такие раз за разом подкидывала ему совесть, вгрызаясь в душу бессонными ночами. Дик не делился этим с Рокэ, опасаясь его сарказма, и потому был не готов услышать, как тот с хирургической точностью извлекал на свет его самые сокровенные страхи. 

— Опорочил славное имя предков. 

В воображении Дика Рокэ всегда насмехался над подобными ценностями, но сейчас в его голосе звучала лишь хрипловатая нежность и, может быть, капелька безобидного подтрунивания. Дик вжался в него, приник к груди, повернулся, чтобы щекой коснуться чужой шеи. Обнаружить понимание и поддержку там, где никогда не ожидал их найти, было оглушающе хорошо. 

— Стал любовником кэналлийского убийцы... 

Дик заскулил и забился от выворачивающей наизнанку откровенности. Рокэ знал о нем все, видел его насквозь, без скорлупы, без защитной стены, которую Дик кропотливо выстраивал, чтобы спасаться от его насмешек и ехидства. Выходит, зря? Дик зря прятал взгляд, зря скрывался в своем коконе, зря запрещал себе полностью отдаваться чувствам? Выходит, Рокэ с самого начала понимал, от чего ему будет больнее всего, но почему-то не бил? 

— …Который позволяет себе нагибать тебя у первого попавшегося дерева. 

Как будто он — вещь! Игрушка для постельных утех. В минуты сомнений этот страх стискивал сердце Дика стальными обручами. Он рассматривал собственные недостатки под увеличительным стеклом и не мог понять, чем заслужил привязанность Рокэ. Черные змейки в душе нашептывали, что все это временно, им только пользуются, скоро он надоест, и Рокэ найдет себе кого-то другого. Но тепло, которые источали на первый взгляд хлесткие и оскорбительные слова, мерные движения Рокэ и твердая рука на члене убеждали его в обратном. 

— А ты при этом только стонешь и просишь еще. 

Впервые с головокружительной остротой Дик ощутил, что он и Рокэ — не двое по отдельности, а одно цельное существо. Рокэ выпотрошил его, обнажив самое уязвимое, но не бросил наедине с собой. Никогда еще Дик не был так слаб. Никогда еще слабость не делала его таким счастливым. 

— Потому что ты мой. Весь, без остатка. 

В паху все поджалось, Дик напрягся, Рокэ, почувствовав это, в последний раз размашисто толкнулся и сдавил его член до золотистых точек перед глазами. С губ сорвался протяжный стон, мокрый лоб впечатался в запястья, неровности на коре глубже впились в ладони. Дик судорожно глотал лесной воздух, пока из него пульсирующими толчками выплескивалось семя. 

Краешком сознания он уловил, как под ноги упал белоснежный квадратик вышитого батиста. Затем Рокэ обхватил Дика поперек груди и произнес на самое ухо: 

— Сейчас будет громко. Не пугайся. Кажется, мы приманили хорошую дичь. 

Дик растерянно моргнул, обернулся, чтобы задать вопрос, но в этот момент раздался тихий щелчок и грянул выстрел. Дик пронзительно вскрикнул, дернулся, завертел головой. В ладони Рокэ, которой он только что довел Дика до экстаза, дымился разряженный пистолет. 

— Что?.. — непослушными губами проговорил Дик. 

— Оденься, — Рокэ отбросил оружие, торопливо затянул тесемки на штанах и решительно направился к месту, где с хрустом осело чье-то тело. 

На Дика напала странная заторможенность. Рокэ убил человека. Только что. Минуту назад они занимались любовью, и вот он кого-то пристрелил. Дик бездумно нашарил в кармане платок, стер вязкий след с внутренней стороны бедра. За ними кто-то подсматривал. И Рокэ это заметил. Интересно, как давно? Он убил свидетеля их близости. Дик натянул штаны, непослушными руками завязал все положенные тесемки. Рокэ... защищал его? Репутации Рокэ было уже не навредить, но если бы Дика поймали в столь компрометирующей ситуации, разразился бы неминуемый скандал. 

— Можешь помолиться за душу графа Энтрага, — вернувшийся Рокэ подобрал пистолет и сунул его за пояс. 

— Вы убили брата королевы? — Дик смотрел на него во все глаза. — Человека Чести! 

— Именно, — ответил Рокэ. — Не думаю, что он подглядывал за нами со сколько-нибудь честными намерениями. 

Дик не знал, как ему следует поступить. Если Рокэ действительно выстрелил, чтобы защитить его от сплетен, то нужно было его поблагодарить. Но нельзя же благодарить за хладнокровное убийство! 

— А как мы будем объясняться? — спросил Дик. 

— Скажем, что я целился в оленя, а попал в беднягу Иорама, — Рокэ усмехнулся. 

— Все, кто видел вас в деле, знают, что вы не промахиваетесь, — медленно проговорил Дик. Смелость тянула его за язык, и он, отбросив сомнения, выпалил: — Я могу взять вину на себя! 

— Дикон, ты слишком много общался с преосвященным Оноре? — Рокэ подступил к нему ближе и опустил ладони на плечи. — Не нужно приносить себя в жертву. Простого лжесвидетельства будет достаточно.


End file.
